isurv1vorseriesfandomcom-20200216-history
Ginny
| place= 10/18 | alliances= | challenges= 2 | timesexiled= | votesagainst= 11 | days= 21 | season2= | tribes2= | place2= 11/18 | alliances2= | challenges2= | timesexiled2= | votesagainst2= | days2= 21 | season3= | tribes3= | place3= 11/24 | alliances3= | challenges3= 6 | timesexiled3= | votesagainst3= 7 | days3= 21 | season4= | tribes4= | place4= 1/24 | alliances4= | challenges4= 2 | timesexiled4= | votesagainst4= 4 | days4= 39 | }} is the winner of who previously competed in , and A former notorious Villain in her early days, she is the first four time player to win the title of Sole iSurv1vor and joining the 100 Club whilst doing so. She was inducted into the Hall of Fame in 2016. iSurv1vor: Peru Assigned to the older tribe of Norte Chico, Ginny survived the tribal phase of the game but upon merging joined up with the younger tribe member Alyssa and became short-lived Villains trying to stir up issues within the camp but any plans that were to come from this fell short due to the Tribal Chief twist which saw her having to vote against Alyssa and survive the vote. Her voting in the majority did not save her the next time as she was placed for elimination and the younger players took the opportunity and took her out as the second member of the jury with Ginny voting Kirin to win. Voting History iSurv1vor: Arabia Entering the game on day four after the elimination of CJ, she joined the Shams tribe as a notorious "Villain" due to her actions in but due to the Shams continuously losing challenges Ginny grew frustrated at her tribemates and in turn ostracized herself. On day twenty-one after Park was voted out the tribe was subjected to another Tribal Council which saw Ginny being voted out becoming a member of the jury and voting Robbie to win. Voting History } | |- | 3 | | |- | 4 | | |- | 5 | colspan=2 |- | 6 | | |- | rowspan=2 | 7 | | |- | | |- | style="text-align: center;" colspan="3" bgcolor="gray" |Voted Off, Day 21 |- | Voted for Sole iSurv1vor | colspan=2 |} iSurv1vor: Japan Returning for her third game as a Favorite, Ginny joined the dominant Saaki tribe enjoyed moderate success in the early days but was targeted for being weaker and less involved than others in her tribe. After the four tribes dissolved into two, she joined the Koji tribe and into an alliance to take out the pair of Dylan and Nicole but after an offer of mutiny was on the cards the mutineers that joined Koji lost the challenge and voted out Ginny in a 5-2-1 decision. Voting History iSurv1vor: Tibet Once again returning as a Favorite in her fourth game she was assigned to the all returning players tribe of Ganden and immediately clashed with player Sherry regarding challenge performance and overall contribution which initially caused a divide in the tribe but her strength over Sherry spared her in the game, a decision that would later cause a chain reaction for the remainder of the season. In the third episode after a tie and later re-vote between Daniel and Gray where it went to deadlock, Ginny forced the hand of Banks and Jela who made no issues of being in an alliance together and would force rocks on them both - this threat was enough to have Banks and Jela quit the game sparing the two men involved in the original vote. Following the events of the double quit, the remaining men and women swapped into gender-defined tribes with Ginny moving to Palpung. Akin to her previous seasons, Ginny was once again viewed as a liability in challenges and as such became the target when the women first visited Tribal Council but the votes were thrown in the fire when Katie was evacuated, sparing her once more and surviving the next vote when Lilly was unanimously voted off. When the tribes eventually merged, Ginny remained in the middle of the game whilst bigger threats began to target one another - her allegiance with the women was unwaivered until the four person Tribal Council but then rejoined to eliminate the remaining men creating the first all-female final five. Surviving up until the final three and reaching the Final Tribal Council, Ginny was praised for her clarity in answers but critiqued for her overall game by comparison to Kay's over strategizing and Tierra's believed coattail riding and lack of effort in challenges. She was awarded the title of Sole iSurv1vor in a 7-3-0 decision. Voting History Trivia * She is the first Sole iSurv1vor to win on her fourth try. References Links Category:Winners